OneShot: Admitting to the L word
by BerPesona
Summary: This actually a snip bit of my will-never-be-finish-story Matrimony. The story tells Princess Amelia from the recently independent country Amerika and Prince Arthur, the 3rd prince of Pulau England. This Oneshot is the ending to the main story (that you won't find in my folder). Contains Ukxfem!Us & Spainxfem!S.Italy


Author's Note at the end~~

"AMELIA!" Arthur Scream as she falls off the edge of the tower. Then everything seems to stop. His movements are slowing down, Amelia's fall is also slowed down. It's like time deliberately slows its pace to ridicule Arthur saying that everything is the way it's suppose to be. Arthur runs towards Amelia, praying and hoping he would somehow make it in time. Amelia watches as the balcony goes further and further. She feels helpless. She kept reaching and reaching her hand so that it would reach the balcony but it would just not reach.

Time has now begun to take its normal pace, revelling to Arthur that may be he actually can do something. So as soon as he reaches the window, he jumps out of it. Yes that's right, without anything that can prevent from falling to his ultimate doom, he jumps.

He quickly caught up to Amelia, probably because of his mass is bigger than hers. He caught her hand and quickly pulls her to an embrace. Amelia's eyes widen of how thankful she is right now that Arthur has rescued her. "Arthur," she whispers. Arthur only tightens his embrace and prepare what is about to come, their doom!

Well not really.

At the bottom of the tower there's sort of a deep stream that flows around it. If they manage to get out of there in time before the humongous alligators can eat them they are safe… on second thought yeah… they are heading towards their doom!

(but luckily they are rescued yay~!)

**A week later**

Princess Amelia is sitting on her bed with a warm cup of milk in her hands. Lovina is by her side, rearranging the cups and pot on the stroller. She turns to look at Amelia. She seems down. It's been a week after the incident at the tower and she hasn't smile since. But the weird thing is, Lovina was given the responsibility of taking care of Amelia until she is healthy again. _'who the hell do they think I am? Just because I was from America, they put me in charge of her. Stupid British maids_' she thought.

Till this day, Princess Amelia is still seen as a mere colonist Princess and they still refuse to be nice to her. And with the events at The Tower, her reputation has turn out for the worst. People had been saying that she just brings bad luck to the Prince with her being by his side. But it's not like the entire ordeal is her fault. In fact, she is the victim of the whole event.

"Lovina," Amelia suddenly speaks.

"Yes."

"Where's Arthur?" Lovina scowls at the question. Amelia interprets that as a sign of annoyance and just remains silent.

"Do you want to see him?" Lovina asks. It's not like she's angry or annoyed or anything. But she thinks that Amelia is not ready to face Arthur in her current depressing condition. Amelia gives it a thought. Does she want to see him? Well not exactly. But she does want to know how's he's doing. But then again, people might get mad at her again. She really doesn't know. It's the first time felt this confuse because of one person. So in the end, she shook her head.

Lovina is secretly relief. "Well I don't think you should just yet. He might still be sleeping,"

"What?"

"His injuries are much more severe than yours. The last time I check on him, he is still sleeping,"

"O-Oh," _'how serious is his injuries!? Ah man, this is all my fault!'_ "U-um Lovina. Can I m-maybe-"

"You can't see him, not with the state you're in. Get well first then I-"

"LET GO OF ME ANTONIO!" suddenly a British-man voice shouts outside.

"But Prince Arthur, your legs-"

"Just shut up! If you know how injured I am, help me damn it!"

"You are so not cute you know that," Antonio remarked.

"The hell I care about that!" and with that, the door slammed open revealing Prince Arthur, looking quite pissed despite his short of breath. Both Lovina and Amelia are shocked. Lovina is more, considering how she knows Arthur must be in pain. His legs was almost got rip off by freaking huge alligators for God's sake. How can he even be standing, let alone walking!?

"Antonio, you were suppose to keep an eye on him," Lovina said (practically shouts) at her husband as he hoist up Arthur bridal style to help him walk.

"It's not my fault mi querida. He's a stubborn pain in the- Would you stop moving, you're the one who ask me to help you!"

"I didn't ask you to carry me!"

"You're legs are broken. I don't even how you're even walking so stop struggling so much, you wussy prince," after much resistance, Antonio finally landed Arthur on the bed besides Amelia. She seems worried for his well being and at the same time amused.

"Who are you calling a wussy, bloody wanker,"

"Pfft whatever," Antonio just shrug Arthur's comment and immediately head towards Lovina "Lovi~ I miss you,"

"I don't,"

"How cruel Lovi. I've been restraining myself taking care of Prince Bushybrows and you won't even give me a kiss after a week! Don't you miss me even a little bit?"

"I'm more pissed of at you right now. I told you to take care of him,"

"I have been taking care of him. He just woke up this morning and the first thing he does is scream AMELIA!" Arthur blushes, and Amelia is stunned.

"I did not scream her name!"

"Yes you did, then you become a mad man like he lost his most precious treasure! Well in some bits that true,"

"Antonio!" Lovina and Arthur said in unison.

"Bring him back to his quarters please. I don't think he should be here yet," Lovina said in hush voice, eyeing Amelia. She seems quite perplexed of the sudden situation. Antonio turns his attention to Amelia and without any empathy what so ever he asks.

"Princess Amelia, do you want Prince Arthur beside you or not?"

"Hoi!" Lovina and Arthur said in unison again. Amelia was taken off guard with the question. The way Antonio puts it is like asking her if she want to be with Arthur not the literal meaning. She stoops her head, taking her time to think. Arthur just looks at her. He doesn't understand why but his heart aches in anticipation. He wouldn't admit it but deep down, he wants her to want him. But he knows she doesn't deserve him because of circumstances. But he still…

Amelia finally gives a shook. Arthur's heart practically dies right there. "Okay then," Antonio said. He then goes on lifting up Lovina bridal style and head towards the door.

"Antonio what are you doing. Put me down! And go bring Arthur back to his room,"

"I won't do such thing,"

"But Princess Amelia doesn't want Prince Arthur to be here,"

"Yeah. So?"

"Are you an idiot!?" Antonio reaches the door, opens it, gets out and close it back up. While Lovina is beginning her tantrum, he manages to say "She doesn't want you to be there Prince Arthur so do something about it, because you on the other hand wants to"

And thus Amelia and Arthur are left there. Both stunned and bewildered by what just happen. Who would have thought the Spaniard can be so witty. Anyway back to the main problem at hand. Things grew awkward, as in very very awkward. Amelia already said that she doesn't want to be with him and Arthur just got his heart broken… and with his broken leg, he can't even excuse himself!

"Are you okay?" Amelia suddenly asks.

"Huh? Oh yes well, I've been better," he said. 'she's speaking to me?' And how are you Milady?"

"I feel horrible," she said oh-the-matter-factly. "Because you're here," Strike 2 for the 3rd Prince of England. Now he doesn't want to live anymore.

"Oh, right I see. Well then I'll call for someone to-"

"I hate you," Amelia suddenly said.

"Yes I know you made it clear the first time,"

"Why do you like to make me worry huh! And stop being nice to me!" Amelia suddenly starts to rant on without any intention to stop it seems.

"What are you-"

"I know from the start that you don't want to marry me and frankly I don't want to either. You're a faker that only acts like a gentleman in front of people and act like a complete hooligan behind the scene. You're so annoying and you only care about yourself and never really try to understand other people," tears starts to pool in her eyes

"Well I never-"

"But why did you start being nice to me? I don't get it. It would have been better if you just continue to ignore me and not care about me! I never thought that there are that many people that hate you and because you were nice to me, they thought that you love me and starts to do bad stuff to me! And you also mislead me to thinking the same thing! If you don't love me, show it, don't make me confuse-!" Amelia is alrady crying by this point. Arthur can't take it anymore so broken leg or not, he umps over Amelia and pin her down on the bed.

"Have I even said that I hate you?"

"Yes, you have,"

"Do you rember when?"

"I don't know…"

"Try to remember?"

"Why don't you just get straight to the point," Amelia struggles 'just say that you hate me!'

"It is important that you remember so that I CAN make my point clear," Arthur said

" *hic hic* You said it after a week we got married,"

"Exactly," New tears is forming in her eyes "That was over 8 month ago. Now it's a different story,"

"What?" With a loving smile and a small chuckle he said,

"I'm already in love with you NOW Amelia," she blinks a few times, trying to process what he just said. After it did, she reacted with struggling for Arthur to let her go and shouting at him that he's a liar.

"But I'm not ly-"

"LIAR!"

Whack!

The sound of his abdomen being hit can be heard. Arthur's strength got drain and he went limp. After all he hasn't fully recovered yet. And what's worse, Amelia then continue to push him off the bed which cause his whole body to be numb.

Arthur lay pathetically on the floor. Amelia slowly opens her eyes to see Arthur already gone. "Arthur?" she asks for him. She looks around and heard some muffling on the floor. She looks over her bed and frantically applogies upon seeing Arthur being in pain. "I'm s-sorry Arthur. I am so so sorry!"

"You're so lucky I can't move right now I if not, you're going to regret pushing me," Arthur said with much menace. Amelia gulps and just stays there, slouching down on her bed, holding tight her bed sheets, eyeing Arthur with watery eyes.

"Well don't just sit there, go get Antonio!"

"Oh, right right. Stay there okay," Amelia said in distress and quickly goes out her room.

"I can't even move you twit!"

**2 weeks later.**

"So was it the truth?" Amelia asks, not daring to look Arthur in the eye. She had been avoiding him for the past 2 weeks. He also seems to give her the space she need, not pushing her. They only agree to meet today over tea at the garden, after Lovina got mad at Amelia.

Amelia had been bothering her over her confusion ever since then and it's driving her crazy so she said "If you don't go meet him and ask him yourself, I swear I will poison your food and make you unable to eat burgers for a month!"

And thus we came to where we are today.

"What was what the truth?" Arthur asks, pretending not to know. Truthfully he's still quite pissed with her reaction.

"The thing you said the other day?"

"I can't recall Amelia. Care to be more specific?"

"Arthur!" she finally turns to face him.

"Yes milady?" he said with a smirk. He had to admit he missed seeing her troubled. She looks so cute.

"W-were you r-really saying the-the truth w-when you said y-you l-love m-m-m-me…" her face went deep red.

"Hmm I don't know Amelia, even if I said it was you won't believe me, so think whatever you want," Arthur said and scoffing off the conversation. He gets up from his chair and start to leave but Amelia quickly hug him from behind. "I'll believe you this time, s-so please tell me,"

"Then what if I say it was a lie, would you believe it too,"

"Th-that's a bit…"

From afar, Antonio and Lovina are spying on them. "Is he an idiot!"

"Now, now Lovi calm down, I'm sure they can work this out,"

"And if they can't?" Enrique asks.

"Your mother will be more irritated then she already is," Antonio said with a smile. "But I don't really mind, Mama looks cute anyway right Enrique?" he eyes his father and back to his mother… The 7 year old shakes his head and said "Papa, you must persevere!"

"Heh? What are you talking about?" Antonio said with a glittering smile. The truth is when Lovina is irritated, Antonio is mainly the one who will suffer the most to the point he can't differentiate between good and bad anymore.

Anyway back to the 2 royals.

Arthur sighs and turn his head towards Amelia. She looked at him with worry and anticipation. '_oh my lord she looks so cute_!' his mind would say but he control his emotions and said. "If you answer my question correctly then I'll give you the truth, if you answer it wrongly, I'll give you a lie. Okay?"

"Okay!" Amelia said determined.

"If a person loves the other person, what would they give them?"

"Heh?"

"What would they give them?" he repeats his question. Amelia starts to think and Arthur just stares at her. '_she probably answer something like their favorite food or something simple like a kiss or something_,'

"They would give their love their life. Just like you did the other day for me," Amelia said while smiling very lovingly. That question took Arthur by surprise. That was such a mature answer that he can hardly believe his ears.

When Arthur grew silent, Amelia got nervous. '_was it the wrong answer!? But that's what my mother said to me when I was little… was it wrong?_'

"Umm Arthur? Was my answer wrong?" Amelia asks. Arthur is spur out of his amazement and coughs a few times. Then he asks "Would you be able to do the same if the time comes?"

"Yes I would?"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Then does this mean you love me?"

"Yes I do!" 3 second pass and Amelia turn bright red and Arthur gave his victorious smirk. '_so that's what he wanst from the start. You're so stupid Amelia!_' she said to herself.

"Well do you want to know he answer or not?"

"Y-Yes,"

"Too bad I have to tell you tonight,"

"What? Why? Tell me now! I don't wanna wait anymore,"

"But I still don't know if you would believe me Amelia, so instead of saying yes I love you," Arthur pause a moment to see she flinching and flush and continues "but I rather show it to you,"

"Show it to me?"

"Yes, just wait for tonight and you'll find out. In the mean time, go learn with my mother about "bed manner with your spouse" to get yourself ready,"

"What are you talking about?"

"See you tonight then," Arthur gives her a kiss and whispers in her ear "My dear," And with a smile he went away. Amelia was left there stunned and hot. '_did Arthur just kiss me? HE KISSED ME! OMG OMG OMG OMG! And by bed manners… does he mean _that_?! I'M NOT READY YET! And he seriously told me to asks the Queen, is he stupid? B-But who can ask this to?!'_

"Finally they made up. If they don't someone is going to get killed tonight," Lovina said with spite.

"That's nice Lovi~"

"Papa, that's not nice. That's bad!"

"What are talking about Enrique, tomaoto is bad, killing is not,"

"Papa!"

"Really Antonio, don't teach our child stupid things…" she said, lifting up Enrique.

"Are they? Oh I didn't notice," Lovina felt guilty because she know Antonio didn't get enough sleep because of her irritation. So she gave him a light kiss on the cheek and asks Enrique to do the same. Antonio is touched then Lovina said "D-Do you want me to cook your favorite dish tonight?"

"Oh that would be lovely Lovi~", he said as he hugged her. He then takes Enrique from Lovina's hands so that she can wrap her arms around him but alas, things don't go the way they wanted.

Amelia suddenly came running towards them and drag Lovina away, leaving Antonio and Enrique blankly behind. "Lovina you have to teach me!"

"WHAT NOW YOU IDIOT!" she asks, still being drag towards the library.

"About _that_,"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Sex!" Lovina's face goes blank and disgusted and in her hearts she asks '_God, kill me now_!'

**A/N**: I'm not sure if I will continue this, considering I'm VERY busy. Well this was to be a one-shot anyway, but if I have time, I'll put the other snip-bit that I wrote later. Oh but I would love your review though :)

Again I said, don't expect me to continue this... and even if I will you will have to wait for another 3 month. That is all. Hope you enjoy this story :)


End file.
